


kiss me underneath the mistletoe

by mightaswell



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: AU, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightaswell/pseuds/mightaswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas sweaters, smiles and mistletoes.</p><p>Three times Harry tries to flirt with Louis, one time Louis falls for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. A lot of smiling and Harry being cheeky. 
> 
> Written on an iPhone without autocorrect, haven't even read through it to be honest...

"Merry Christmas, Hazza." Zayn grins widely at him as soon as they run into each other for the first time tonight.

It was a tradition, Christmas party at the Malik's on the twentieth every year. Their families had gathered together, Harry's, Zayn's and Liam's and they have one party each before Christmas. Sure it's lovely but then again it does get boring to eat Christmas food three times before the actual day. Harry always gains a pound during this holiday.

"It's the nineteenth." Harry takes a sip from his can of coke. Damn him being seventeen and surrounded by protective parents.

"You're staring." Zayn sighs when he notices that Harry's not really paying attention to Zayn while speaking to him.

"'m not."

Zayn just scoffs and drinks from the beer, "That's Louis Tomlinson by the way. He recently moved here and my mum invited them tonight."

So _that's_ his name.

Harry might've been looking at the boy for the past eight minutes, he'd never seen him before and he was really pretty. Dressed in a red sweater making him look all ready for Christmas, but that wasn't what caught Harry's attention. It was his huge bum.

The people around here are very aware of Harry's sexuality so there isn't anything weird about finding him staring at some guy. He can almost tell that this boy is doing his race because you don't wear that tight jeans unless you want somebody to look at something that's showing (In his case, awesome bum. Harry's got long and lean legs and dudes likes that too, Harry's wearing skinnies) and girls usually doesn't look for an _ass_ on a dude.

"Bet you fifty quid he's gay." Harry finally looks away from Louis and instead glares at his friend.

"I'm on your side, no need to bet." He grins.

Harry lets out a laugh smirks at Zayn, because he is going to interrupt the conversation that Louis' having with Niall who lives across the street from Harry.

"Really, Haz?" Zayn asks surprisingly.

Harry just shrugs before walking over to to the boys standing by the open fire.

"Hey! Harry, bloody fucking long time ago I saw you, man. Been hiding, eh?" Niall exclaims loudly before pulling Harry into a side hug. He's clearly drunk, fuck everyone being eighteen except him.

Harry liked Niall. They'd never really been close friends, but they hung out every now and then because him and Liam are best friends since a long time ago.

"Nialler." He greets, "Sure you need more of that?" He raises a brow towards the glass of wine.

Niall furrows his brows, "I'm not even drunk, you know... Hey, this is Lou, _Lou-Lou_ , Tomlinson! Louis." Niall pats the shoulder of the slightly shorter boy. Harry knows.

"You're Harry Styles, right?" Louis asks nicely as he shakes his hand. Oh what a lovely voice, is all Harry can think about during the two seconds it takes for him to answer. So light, slightly raspy and a hell lot of gay.

"Yeah, hi." He smiles widely and he's pretty sure his cheeks are burning by now.

"I'm Louis, I just moved across the street." He nods.

"I know." Harry isn't sure why, by suddenly he lost control of everything. What is he even saying? Wait, shit. "Zayn just told me." He saves himself. Good, Harry, you're doing well.

The boys laughs a little and his smile is heaven and the sound of his laughter is even heaven-ier, "Aren't you legal? Or do you choose to drink coke over beer?" He grins a little, nodding towards the coke can in Harry's hand.

Now Harry's laughing, actually getting less nervous because Louis is nice and actually holds a conversation with him. "I'm eighteen in six weeks. You?" God that's a stupid question.

"I'm twenty in four days." He winks. Oh, oh... Three years difference, maybe this is weird? Harry decides that it is weird but he still won't leave without at least flirting.

"I'm going to get some wine..." Niall mutters and Harry didn't even think about the fact that he was right here. The next second Niall was over by the liquor table. Harry don't mind that Niall left, he really don't.

Louis just smirks a little at Harry when Niall had left and Harry can't even remember what they were talking about before Louis reminds him, "So you're only seventeen? You sure look older." He takes a look at him from down and up, eyes widen just a little as he stares for a few moments at his legs. Yep, gay.

"It's my length." Harry states and Louis chokes on his beer.

"Pardon?" He looks surprised.

"My _height_?" Harry was getting worried because what did he do wrong?

Louis looks embarrassed, "Sorry. Just... Length, you know, almost thought you were hitting on me." He laughs nervously and Harry's 100% sure he's gay. Why else would you misunderstand that?

"I am." Harry jokes (he isn't joking).

Louis grins, softening up, "You're definitely no champion at that, then..."

" _Hey_..."

Harry's great at flirting. In eight grade, he had a crush on a boy who even began to doubt his sexuality due to Harry flirting and him getting a boner from it. In eight grade, when he was twelve! He's great at flirting, amazing even.

"You're a kid." Louis grins, "You're not even legal mate, don't get me wrong but I like mature guys."

Well this one is too up on himself for even existing, and he just came out to Harry which might be one good thing, but he also told him he was too immature? He's not giving up.

"Says the one who thought I was talking about my dick two minutes ago." Harry snaps back and he wears a proud face while doing so.

Louis' might be blushing, and he might be standing up straight to get ready to leave, "Never said I was the mature one, did I?" He winks again before slowly walking away.

Harry sucks.

❄

Louis is on the party at Liam's house too, on the twenty first. Which is good for Harry, because he still isn't giving up on a pretty boy like this. He's even made an effort today, took a little longer time on the quiff and wore a plain black instead of the ridiculous navy blazer he wore two days ago. He looked mature. Hopefully mature enough for Louis.

"Harry, why aren't you wearing your any of Christmas sweaters?" Anne asks worried as he straightens the black sweater that he is wearing.

"'Cause it itches and Louis' likes mature guys." He smirks a little, he's glad his mother isn't annoyed or uncomfortable with Harry being gay because it means she can help him out every now and then.

She raises a brow and looks back at the boy standing by probably his own mum, "He's a lovely boy, Louis. You're allowed to flirt."

"Do you think I'd stop if you told me to?"

She sighs and shakes her her, "Mature, you say? Go get yourself a damn beer, then. One." She raises a finger at the last part and Harry really loves his mother.

he thanks her by kissing her cheek and then goes to the kitchen where Zayn and Niall are laughing about something Liam just said.

"We were just talkingabout you!" Zayn exclaims and they still haven't stopped laughing.

"Why?"

"Oh, not now. About three minutes ago." He nods and Harry just ignores that because it doesn't matter and gets a beer from the refrigerator.

"Since when are you allowed to, little Styles?" Niall teases him by using the term  
 _little_.

"Since my mum found out Louis likes mature men and that I'm flirting with him." Harry grins big as he clicks the can open and takes a long sip. Beer sucks.

"You're trying to shag Tomlinson?" Liam questions, looking rather shocked.

"God, no!" Harry scoffs, "Just entertaining myself by flirting, classic me, eh?"

Zayn rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, sex god of planet earth go do your thing." He pats his back and then pushes him out from the kitchen area.

Louis is talking to Harry's mother and his own, hopefully Anne hasn't been stupid. He walks over there and his mother immediately smiles and puts an arm around his back as he gets over there, Louis' mother takes her hand out and she has a lovely smile.

"I'm Jay. I'm Louis' mother."

"Harry. Nice to meet you." He's polite.

Anne hums and looks over at where his step dad is standing before looking over at Jay again, "Have you met Robin, Johanna?" She asks nicely and then walks away with her, leaving Louis and Harry alone which was probably her plan all along. He'll thank her later.

"Why aren't you looking all Christmas ready, Harry? Too cool for you?" Louis' being sassy.

"I'd say too itchy for me."

Louis nods, he isn't wearing a sweater either, he's got a Rolling Stones t-shirt on and he looks quite hot if Harry could decide, "Same..."

"We shouldn't wear shirts at all, ever."

Louis giggles - giggles!!! - before opening his mouth again, "We should all go naked. A lot more comfortable."

"We could go be that in my bed if you want." Harry shrugs, trying to hide the laughter because that was a really bad pick up line.

Louis eyebrows lifts, "You're trying too hard." He sighs.

"You know you love that I'm trying."

"Nah, see you 'round, yeah?"

Once again, Louis is leaving Harry alone. This time Harry isn't as annoyed by that fact because he knows Louis' going to give up soon enough. Hopefully he does see him around.

❄

Harry was disappointed at Liam's party and he suspects Louis left early or hid from him the while night. Because Harry didn't see him another time after trying too hard.

It's the twenty third and the day before Christmas, and he's dressed up in a white shirt, hoping to see Louis again because he's feeling rather lucky and happy today, plus it's at his own house today and there's mistletoes in the livingroom.

Louis is under a mistletoe.

"Well, well, Louis Tomlinson is at yet another Cheshire Christmas party." Harry sneaks up behind him, he was standing alone, just looking at the crowd of people in the room so it was perfect time.

Louis turns around and he isn't even looking surprised, "Are you going to ask me to go to bed with you again?" He's smirking widely.

"Wasn't intending to, just talk." He shrugs, keeping it cool.

"Oh." Louis smiles, "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"You. What's your favourite colour? Do you go to college? Do you know you're pretty? Are you aware of the mistletoe above our heads?" Harry looks up a little, and Louis mimics him and then sighs.

"Really?"

"Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, show me baby that you love me sooo..." Harry sings while grinning widely at the stunning looking boy in front of him. Louis is flattered, Harry can tell because he's almost blushing and he isn't walking away, which he probably would've if he didn't want to kiss Harry at all, but he isn't.

"Are you trying to seduce me under a mistletoe while singing bloody Justin Bieber?" He furrows his brows and that's when Harry realizes maybe it isn't that charming.

He shrugs for an answer.

"It's working." Louis says quickly as he quickly puts a hand behind Harry's head and pulls his lips towards his own, Harry can't even get a second to react before he's got Louis' mouth on his and his feelings are all over the place. It wasn't his intention to even kiss Louis in the first place, he was going to flirt and maybe tease him just a little but this is even better, Harry thinks, because Louis' lips are softer than anybody else's and he can probably get used to this.

"Been wanting to do that since I saw you smiling when Niall was drunk the other day." He says almost out of breath as soon as he's pulled away from the kiss. Harry knew Louis wanted him (he didn't).

"You're really silly, Tomlinson." Harry smirks widely.

"You're really silly, too, Styles."

Harry just smiles, so does Louis and everything is perfect because there's a nice Christmas song playing and they're probably falling in love right now.

Harry looks up, "Well, look at that. A mistletoe."

"If you want another kiss you can just ask. I've already fallen for your charm." Louis pouts as if it isn't a good thing although Harry knows he thinks it is.

"Knew I'd get you on your knees."

Louis lets out a laugh and looks fondly up ad Harry, "Now kiss me you fool."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas lovelies! ❄


End file.
